


tighten up

by tadahsi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, also there's verkwan and seungsoo if you squint enough, if anyone wanted to know lol, jihoon blushes a lot, the title is from the black keys song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadahsi/pseuds/tadahsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You look like a beggar."</p><p>(basically au where soonyoung doesn't care about his looks and wears baggy clothes but seungkwan wants to take him on a party and order him to wear skinny jeans)</p>
            </blockquote>





	tighten up

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my mother tongue（〃・ω・〃）

It was never a surprise for anyone that Jihoon liked Soonyoung. Every single friend of theirs knew about it, even though he tried to hide it the best he could. It turned out he wasn’t that secret with his blushing every time Soonyoung called him cute or brushed an eyelash off his cheek. But the most oblivious person in there was Soonyoung himself. He didn’t notice heart eyes Jihoon was giving him or snickering coming from his friends when he said something cheesy to the pink haired boy.

They were attending a university and their life as students has been quite nice as far. Tons of homework didn’t prevent them from having fun and joking around when they could. Soonyoung, as a dance major, always liked to spend a lot of his free time in a studio, that’s why most of the time he just walked around in sweats and baggy T-shirts so when he has time he can run to the practice room. He had never had any problems with not dressing up for classes and he never really attended any parties because he didn’t want to waste his time so it was also not a concern for him. But Seungkwan always insisted, he said he should at least once in a time, wear normal jeans, not the 3-stripe pants.  Soonyoung haven’t seen a point in putting tight trousers, just so he will look good. He liked his current ones and they were at least comfortable. Also his shirts were okay, not perfect but also not “ _You look like a beggar_ ” bad. But Seungkwan told him otherwise. The younger boy was taking him to a party at Hansol’s house and even though Soonyoung really didn’t feel like going there, he agreed because he _knew_ Seungkwan won’t stop until he wins. That’s why he grabbed a wallet, mobile phone, house keys and was ready to head out with his friend. But Seungkwan wasn’t happy with his attire.

“You’re totally not going out looking like _that._ ” Seungkwan eyed him judgingly.

“What do you mean by ‘ _like that’_? I look just fine!” Soonyoung pointed at his outfit which consisted of sweatpants with “dope” written on his crotch and a grey t-shirt, at least two sizes too big. He thought he looked good. Casual but suitable for a party.

“You look like a beggar, go change,” he ordered and pushed him towards the closet.

Soonyoung gasped and put a hand on his chest looking offended. “I do _not!_ I always dress like that!” He was quite pissed off because he liked the way he dresses and people never really said anything about his sense of fashion, that’s why he thought it was okay.

“Yeah and you look horrible. Please, _hyung_ , we’re going to a party. Can you at least once wear something decent?” Seungkwan started whining because sometimes he was embarrassed about the way his friend dressed. He never really said anything because he knew how Soonyoung takes everything to himself and he was always busy with practices so it was okay to dress in comfortable clothes. But it was the first time they went to a party together and Seungkwan wanted him to wear something fancy, just this time.

“Do you mean that I don’t dress decent enough for you?”

“No, you don’t dress decent enough for _anyone_.” Seungkwan smiled and went to his older friend’s closet himself. He pushed aside all of the sweatpants, hoodies and way too big shirts to finally find a pair of skinny jeans. “Oh! You have pair of those!” His eyes lit at the sight of them and he smirked but Soonyoung really didn’t know what it all was about so he shrugged it off. He didn’t even remember the last time he wore them. Probably when his mother wanted to go out on some fancy dinner and told him there’s no way he can walk into a restaurant wearing pants that were hanging low around his waist. But it was more than two years ago so he doesn’t even know if they still fit him. “Wear this.” Seungkwan handed him jeans and a white shirt without a collar he didn’t even know he had. Soonyoung wanted to say something but the other boy just shushed him and told him to go change.

After few whines, sighs and smacking in the head, Soonyoung went to the bathroom to change into his new outfit and he _knew_ he was totally not going out like this. The pants were way too small and he wouldn’t even fasten the button if he didn’t pull his belly and jump few times. He was tired and Seungkwan was already knocking on the door asking if he was alright but Soonyoung opened the door slightly, revealing himself and Seungkwan pulled the doorknob so he could see him in full glory and he wasn’t disappointed. Soonyoung looked _hot_ , not like _I-like-you-hot_ but pretty okay. Even more than okay but he didn’t want to admit it. “Turn around,” he said and the blond haired boy obeyed. Seungkwan clapped his hands and wiped an imaginary tear away. “I can finally see your ass! I’m a magician, Jihoon’s going to thank me.”

“Why did you bring Jihoon up? He’s going to be at that party too?” Soonyoung asked out of curiosity. He and Jihoon were good friends, they took some classes together, since both of their majors are related to music and Soonyoung always wanted them to be close but the other seems like he doesn’t really want to make friends with him. He didn’t know if it’s because Soonyoung really likes skinship or he’s just too loud for him and Soonyoung _did_ know he’s like that.

Seungkwan took a deep breath. “Of course he is, him and Hansol both major in music. It would be weird if he wasn’t there! They’re also really close, though…” Seungkwan pouted and Soonyoung only laughed at him because he knew about the little crush his friend had on this boy. Also he felt a little bit jealous about Hansol befriending Jihoon, considering the fact Soonyoung wanted to be his friend for such a long time and the other didn’t give him a chance.

“Is that so?” he asked, a hint of sadness in his voice and Seungkwan only murmured something under his nose and smirked to himself.

“Let’s go, we’re going to be late because of you!” The brown haired boy went to put his shoes on and waved at Soonyoung to come join him. He couldn’t do anything but obey and toddle there with his jeans hurting him in the every place possible. At least the shirt was comfortable, even though he felt like he was half naked.

***

There were a lot of people at the party and Hoshi already felt like he didn’t belong in this kind of place. He was really sociable but only with people he knew and here he was, in the middle of a crowd of students about existence he didn’t even know about. He lost Seungkwan the minute they stepped into Hansol’s house and couldn’t find him for fifteen minutes, then gave up. On his way he saw Jisoo from the business major whom he knows through Seungcheol and he heard he slept with him once but Jisoo doesn’t want anyone to know about it because it was a one time thing so everyone tries to not talk about that (even though Seungkwan once told him he saw Seungcheol and Jisoo kissing in the cafeteria bathroom but who even believes this kid). He smiled at Jisoo which responded him with the same and went further to look for his friend but Junhui from his dance class said that Seungkwan is in the kitchen with Hansol so he decided not to interrupt them.

Soonyoung sat on the couch with a cup in his hands. It was supposed to be soda but he’s not so sure anymore. His pants were killing him and he knew he had to take a break because his legs will probably rip in a half if he won’t. He pinched his thighs few times to see if he can even feel anything because the whole blood in them was probably gone. “Ah, why did I even agree to this,” he sighed and laid his head on the back of the couch. He put his cup away and closed his eyes, punching his legs from time to time.

“S- Soonyoung?” There was a faint voice coming from beside him and that was when he realized someone sat on the other side of the couch. It was Jihoon in a big blue sweater, white shorts and a cap on his head. He looked adorable but also shocked.

“Oh hey, Jihoonie!” Soonyoung beamed and his eyes disappeared when he did.

“What are you doing here?” Jihoon eyed him or more like _checked him out_ and it didn’t go unnoticed by Soonyoung. He wasn’t sure whether he was happy about it or not.

Soonyoung scratched his neck and looked at him awkwardly. “Seungkwan insisted I go… He was upset I always miss out on all of the good things so I finally agreed. He also made me wear these clothes and I feel funny.”

“You look hot,” Jihoon said but blushed immediately realizing what he just said. “I- I mean- you look great! Yeah, you look great.” He looked away, not wanting to face Soonyoung right know, who was also blushing ridiculously.

“Thanks, I guess? I mean, those pants are way too tight and I want to take them off but guess I will have to wait until I go home.” Soonyoung felt so weird, Jihoon was looking at him all the time with some kind of emotion in his eyes but he couldn’t figure out what it was.

“I mean, it _is_ possible to take them off earlier…” Jihoon said under his breath, hoping Soonyoung haven’t heard it but guess lady luck wasn’t on his side tonight.

“What do you mean?” The blond haired boy tilted his head, not really getting what the other one was talking about.

Jihoon blushed again and waved him off. “Don’t mind me, I’m already tipsy because Seungcheol gave me his cup while rushing somewhere off and I decided to drink it. It was really heavy and I guess I don’t hold liquor well.” He smiled sheepishly and thought Soonyoung will understand and not question it.

“Oh, I understand… But what did you mean, though?” Soonyoung smirked and took a sip of his own drink after getting it from a table beside the couch. Jihoon looked at his Adam’s apple going up and down and licked his lips which didn’t come unnoticed by Soonyoung. He smiled to himself, not really getting why. He never really thought about Jihoon in this kind of way, even if he knew that there was some kind of tension between them. But the blond haired boy always wanted to think about it as something like a strong friendship. They weren’t _that_ close to be considered best friends and Soonyoung always wanted something more, even though he didn’t know how to name it. There was just a desire building up in him and he discovered it only now. That the need of having Jihoon beside him wasn’t a call for friendship but a relationship.

“N- Nothing!” Jihoon was cute and Soonyoung acknowledged it but right know he was even more than adorable. Red as a tomato, his eyes fixated on the cup in his hands. Soonyoung scooted over which made the smaller boy flinch. “What are you doing?” Jihoon asked looking up and meeting the other’s eyes. He smiled at him and shook his head. It was awkward but also nice and Soonyoung didn’t complain, to be honest.

He lowered himself to whisper in Jihoon’s ear. “You also look hot today.” He instantly looked away, pretending he didn’t say anything, while Jihoon was even redder than before, if that was even possible. He tried to remain silent but a quiet whimper came out of his mouth. Soonyoung didn’t notice it because it was really loud at the party and the smaller boy was really thankful about it.

Jihoon slapped the other’s arm and turned around which only made Soonyoung laugh. He tried to look like he’s upset but he knew that Jihoon is only playing around so he can hide his embarrassment. He took another sip of his drink, emptying his cup and putting it somewhere aside. The alcohol, even if it wasn’t much, was already making him feel more confident than before. “I wish you could show me the way of getting out of my jeans earlier.” The whisper in Jihoon’s ear made him shiver but he also felt like his pants were tighter than before and it _definitely_ wasn’t okay. That’s why he pushed him away and held Soonyoung by his leg so he won’t come any closer.

“No, Soonyoung, I think you’re drunk, you don’t know what you’re talking about,“ he said but Soonyoung only laughed at him. “Stop, this is not okay. You’re not like this…” He darkened and looked him in the eyes for the first time this night. There was something he haven’t seen before. Soonyoung always looked at him with happiness, like he was enjoying every minute spent with him and Jihoon liked it. Not only because he had a crush on Soonyoung but also he felt like he was someone important to the other boy. There was always a distance between them since Jihoon didn’t want Soonyoung to find out about his feelings. He didn’t want to ruin their friendship and was too scared to even admit that he was in love with someone. His friends always took him as a cold person because he laughed every time somebody was talking about getting into a relationship. He thought it was useless, being with somebody. But when he met Soonyoung and spent more time with him, he realized what everyone was talking about. The feeling of being important to somebody was something he craved for the past three years and that somebody was none other than Soonyoung.

They were sitting there, eyes locking and hands holding because the taller boy put his hand on the other’s, right where it was touching his leg. “I like you,” Jihoon let himself get carried away and blurted out but his eyes widened with realization. He didn’t want to say it but Soonyoung was looking at him with such an admiration in his eyes, he couldn’t help but spit it out. He looked both ways, trying to find something or someone to save him and then he stood up and run out of Soonyoung’s sight. “Jihoon! Hey, Jihoon!” He stood up and looked over the heads of people to find the other but even though he had pink hair, he couldn’t do it. He decided to run after him.

***

It was after thirty minutes, a conversation with Seungkwan and one drink when he finally found Jihoon sitting in the niche beside the window on the first floor. He was holding his legs, not noticing Soonyoung walking up to him. He flinched when someone touched his arm but relaxed when he found out who it was. Then he remembered what happened almost an hour ago and his eyes widened again. “I- I didn’t mean it! I swear, Soonyoung, please, don’t hate me!” He looked like he will cry any minute but Soonyoung knew Jihoon couldn’t cry so he only smiled but his heart sank a little. “You didn’t?” He brushed the other’s cheeks with his thumbs and looked him right in the eyes.

“Actually, I did…” Jihoon grabbed his arm, he didn’t want Soonyoung hurt him like that. It was already too hard to be so close to his crush, he shouldn’t make it worse. But the blond boy smiled and put a hand on his knee. He lowered himself and winced when his jeans tightened around his thighs. It was a really bad idea to listen to Seungkwan.

Soonyoung smiled one last time before approaching Jihoon. “Me too,” he whispered into his ear and Jihoon gasped. He couldn’t believe it, it wasn’t possible. Soonyoung always talked about them being friends until the world ends and it made Jihoon both happy and sad. That’s why he never thought this kind of situation could happen. Soonyoung liking _him_? Or did he hear wrong? It could be possible, the music was loud after all.

The blond haired boy must have realized that Jihoon was in denial so he leaned in and placed a warm kiss on his lips, grinning afterwards. It was too quick to answer so Jihoon grabbed him by the hem of his shirt, just to be certain about it and kissed him hard. He wanted to know if Soonyoung will back away or not, but what he didn’t expect was the other to deepen the kiss, making Jihoon moan. He blushed but continued until both of them were short of breath. “Wow,” was all Soonyoung said and this time Jihoon laughed. “Yeah.”

“I still want you to show me how to get out of my pants earlier, though.”

“Oh my God, you pervert!”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, find me on [tumblr](http://coupd.tumblr.com/)


End file.
